The Jigsaw vs Freddy Kruegar
by The Jigsaw
Summary: Freddy awakes inside oe of the jigsaws famous traps, will he survive, or will freddy become the jigsaws latest victims?
1. Let the game begin

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saw or Freddy but I do own the traps and the original characters

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**"Let the game begin" **

A burnt man awoke in a pitch black room. He had a tattered striped jumper and claw like knife extending from the end of his left glove. His name was Freddy Krueger. His life had been about torturing and murdering children, especially girls, until some parent came along and killed him. Burnt him alive. After that he tortured and killed people in their dreams. The children tried to fight back, occasionally winning, by pretending that he didn't exist, or by thinking that they had defeated him in some way. Burying his body, fighting his mother, holy water and much more was done, until he had no power, no one feared him, so he sent Jason Voorhees to Elm Street to scare them, into thinking that Freddy Krueger had done it, bringing him back. But to Freddy's dismay. Jason turned on Freddy and killed him again. But now, some kid had brought him back to the real world, and that it where he has been for at least three years. And he loved ever second of it.

"Where in hell am I?" Yelled Freddy. Suddenly the lights came on and a deep voice filled the air,

_'Hello Freddy! I want to play a game with you! Your life has been spent murdering and torturing the family of those that killed you. The ones that burnt you alive.. Inside your body is a machine. This machine will detonate in three hours, destroying your body AND spirit. You will not come back Freddy! Now Freddy you must save those who you would have killed to survive it. Those people hold the key for your survival. Look around Freddy, and know that I am not joking! Live or Die Freddy, Make you choice!" _

He had heard of this guy, the Jigsaw, as the media called him, putting his victims thought a test to see if the could survive, because their life had been horrible, they did all the wrong things. Freddy laughed, could this bomb inside him be real? Then he remembered,

_'Look around Freddy, know that I am not joking!_


	2. Sacrifices

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saw or Freddy but I do own the traps and original characters.**

**I apologize for the length of the last one, but this one will be longer.**

**Thanks to all those people whom left reviews, the information was useful:-)**

**Chapter Two**

**'Sacrifices'**

Freddy looked around at the room he stood in. It was made of an old rotting brick. The brick was covered with graffiti. Freddy took a step back to survey the room. It was generally small with a door on the other side of the room. Attached to the handle of the door was a small tape recorder with a note on it, Freddy intently jumped forward to grab the player. He then pressed the play button without a hesitance. The deep voice then filled the room,

'See Freddy, I am not joking. If you wish to get out of this place you must sacrifice the one thing you have come to adore over your killing spree. Mr Kruegar let me make myself clear. I despise murders, they make me sick, so I'm giving you a choice. You can give up your evil ways and you can start with your claws. This door will easily be picked open, but the only thing that you can use, are you claws. Live or die Freddy! Make your choice!'

Freddy quickly looked around. He looked for any evidence that he could die in here. He suddenly saw it. There was oil all over the floor and there was a flame being lowered down from the roof.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Freddy. He looked around at the door. It wouldn't be to hard to open, he thought, but what was the catch, how was it a sacrifice? He then put one of his claws inside, it wasn't going to be enough, so he put two in there, to the same effect, he quickly looked at the flame. He didn't have much time, so he shoved his whole claw inside the door notch, surprised on how it fit inside, then he wiggled his claw inside. Then suddenly he knocked something, and he felt the claws being disintegrated.

"NOOOO!' Freddy yelled as he pulled his claw out. It was useless. All you could do with it now was to maybe poke someone in the eyes, but even then it would probably brake. Freddy went to touch the blades. As his finger touched them, they disintegrated into little bits of dust. Then with a loud creek the door swung open just enough to reveal a new corridor outside the door. Freddy ran outside and closed the door. Suddenly an explosion went off from within the room and the door locked shut. Freddy looked at the door for a moment and then shrugged as he walked down the molding corridor. It was mostly dark, just like Freddy liked it he almost laughed at the prospect of this freaky darkness untill he remembered the situation he was in, then he laughed so hard he almost couldn't breathe.

In a room about a block away from the insane laughing man, a man who was old and pale turned away from a computer monitor in disgust

"Its time to initiate plan B"

Freddy walked down the corridor till he saw a door which caught his attention. On the door was a graffiti sign saying

'Relive your first nightmares'


	3. Memories

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy or Jigsaw or any of its original characters, but I do own my original characters **

**Keep reviewing people!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**'Memories'**

Freddy looked at the door in amazement. What nightmare could this madman be talking about? Freddy then saw a note down on the bottom of the door, attached was a key. The note said

'Use me to open the door!'

"Well dur!" Freddy said sarcastically as he wedged open the door. He looked inside and he saw a women that he never thought that he would ever see again. His first nightmare-ee. Nancy Thompson.

"Well I must be in Hell!" Freddy yelled out to the unsuspecting Nancy, she looked up quickly.

"Well, long time no see! How did you end up here? Oh lets save the chit chat for later! What the hell are you doing to me? Hasn't your debt to me been paid, isn't murdering me enough? Answer me!" Nancy yelled to Freddy who for the first time in his life (or death either way) actually didn't have anything to do with it.

"For the first time Nancy, I didn't have anything to do with this, Its all the plan of a guy named…" suddenly the door squealed shut, and he saw a tape recorder on the door handle of the door. He quickly grabbed it and pressed play.

'Had a nice reminisce yet ?Remember Nancy the first person you used to bring you back to power. The one who you also destroyed you for the second time, including the first death, with the fire. Now this women will help you to live. The room you are currently standing in is filling with a poisonous gas, that will kill you in ten minutes. Inside each of your pockets is a key to your survival. Use it on the other door, to escape. But can you let this lady live. Will you kill her just to get out of the way, yet again, or can you put your differences aside for the better. Your choice!'

"Who was that" Yelled Nancy to Freddy. Freddy remained silent, "Answer me!"

"Is this your idea of a joke Jigsaw? You think its funny? Come down here and settle this like a man! A proper one, not a pathetic game!" Freddy yelled, his patience running out. "Give me your side of the key" He said pulling out a half key.

"Only if you take me with you! You have to take me with you!" She demanded.

"Why should I take you, you bitch. Give me one reason!" Freddy demanded.

"I know how to survive psycho's like you!" She reasoned with him. He thought about it.

"Fine!" He said, and untied her. She then gave him the bit of the key.

"And one thing, where is your glove?" Nancy asked holding in a laugh. Freddy muttered something like stupid game, and then went over to the door and used the key to open it. After he opened it the both exited the room and closed the door. A soft click was heard and the two walked down the new corridor looking for the next task.

Back at the computer screen the man, sat back, astounded at Kruegar.

"Katherine," He said the lady behind him, "I think we have underestimated your father, don't you think?"


	4. Reborn

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy or the Jigsaw or any of its original characters, but I do own my characters and traps**

**Keep reviewing, all of your info is useful!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**'Reborn'**

In front of the computer screen sat a man named John Krammer, the elderly man in control of all of the games, that tested peoples ability to survive. The ability to test ones natural instincts. Once he had believed that people actually learnt from his games, that they changed, but he changed that thought when a women that he trusted, failed one of these games. The women's name was Amanda. Now he did these games to teach people lessons. If they changed, it was an added incentive.

"John, what's he doing now" asked Katherine, Freddy's daughter. Katherine had destroyed him before and somehow he had come back to stay. Katherine despised her father, and did everything that she could to exterminate him, this was one of her last resorts. She had come to John about two months ago asking that he do a game for Kruegar. She told him all he needed to know, and he did the rest. Clockwork.

"He's passing at the moment, though that may change, once he reaches the next point" John looked back at Katherine just realizing something, "Katherine, you shouldn't be here, be away, if you want to conduct Plan B!" she looked at him in shock, how could she have forgotten Plan B, She quickly turned on her heels and ran.

"I'd be quick, or you wont get there in time…" John trailed off as he turned back to the computer screen.

Freddy and Nancy walked down the what seemed like never-ending corridor, until a loud laughing came out of the speakers all around them.

"Kruegar, I'll have to admit, this guy is way better at freaking people out than you are! Sorry hopefully not to much offence taken!" Nancy said casually. Freddy turned away.

"Look this is the door we need to go down!" He pointed at a sign saying

_'Remember your life'_

Freddy casually opened the door. He looked around the room. Nothing, untill he entered the room. Nancy followed. The door locked behind them and a door on the other side of the empty room opened up. On the other side of the doorway, was his child.

"Katherine?' Freddy exclaimed, "Come back to daddy have we?" He laughed and Nancy hit him. Freddy hit her back.

"Don't you ever hit me you little bitch! O.K?" Freddy yelled at Nancy, Katherine looked at Freddy intently.

"Well we haven't changed much, except the fact that your more pathetic than before!" Katherine exclaimed wildly, Nancy held Freddy back.

"Well I better leave you be, but for good times sake take this!" Katherine threw a cassette player at Freddy, who caught it just as Katherine left, locking the door behind him.

_'Hello Freddy, you're probebly wondering why Nancy has come back to life, well its simple, this is my nightmare, and you're the weakest link! Goodbye!'_

Suddenly Nancy laughed evilly then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The walls started closing in on Freddy.

"I didn't deserve this!" Freddy yelled, then stopped and said "well maybe I did, but anyway!"

He yelled viciously as he pummeled the door with his strength, lucking for him after a few trys the door came of its hinges, and Freddy walked out and yelled

"See you bitch, I have beaten you, and now I will destroy you" Freddy laughed to the room around him.

In the computer room John yelled out to the unsuspecting Katherine saying

"Katherine, he's alive!"


	5. Lockdown

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy or the Jigsaw or any of its characters but I do wn the ogriginal characters and traps**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**'Lockdown'**

Katherine ran quickly back to the computer, when John yelled something that would stay with her till she died.

"Katherine, he's alive!" He yelled to her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean alive?" She asked hoping for the best.

"He escaped from the room before it was destroyed! He's currently walking down the corridors looking for us, Katherine I would…" John stated, Katherine then went out of it. He's alive. No the plan had been to good. How could mere brute force defeat their plan. She looked at John for a moment.

"I think that we'll survive, he doesn't have his gloves so he can't…." She was stopped mid sentence as something on the screen caught her attention

Freddy was walking down the corridor feeling very cocky about himself. We walked along the corridor untill he saw a door with a label that interested him.

'Weapons Room' 

Excellent, He thought, They can replace my claws! He opened the door to find the room filled with wonderful weapons and all the materials to make his claw once again.

Back at the computer Katherine then understood what to do.

"Ok, you need to press the lockdown button. He is not leaving that room!" Katherine said. John turned around.

"You know that its usually me that says the orders!" He commented. Katherine stared angrily at him.

"Ok you can take control but down come running to me when Krueger comes after you!" Katherine exclaimed sarcastically.

"I was merely making a statement" John then said, turning around to the computer and pressing loads of buttons. Suddenly a voice came out of the speakers.

"Lockdown mode, Lockdown Mode" followed by a loud siren. Then a metal door came crashing down behind them.

"The only setback of the lockdown mode is that we are also trapped, waiting for the lockdown to cease in about three hours, I hope your not hungry!" John teased. That was when she suddenly felt hungry.

Freddy turned around as the metal door came crashing down. He merely shrugged.

"Do you think that will stop me?" Freddy yelled, knowing that there was a voice transmitter in the room. He had found it as he went looking for the materials needed for his claw. Another thing he found was chemicals. Thousands of chemicals. Out of all of those chemicals he only found one that he liked. Chlormethiazole. Freddy smiled as he grabbed the chemical and laid in next to him. He then found a speaker in the room near a speaker.

"Hello everyone! I want to play a game with you!" Freddy started to say, mocking the Jigsaws starter speech. He then waited for a reply.

'_Freddy what do you want?" _The speaker replied. He guessed it was the Jigsaw, it was way to deep for Katherine.

"I want you to enter MY nightmare! Muahahahahahahaha!" Freddy laughed as he poured the chemical down the air conditioning vent, "Now you will live my nightmare!"

Suddenly there was a reply.

"_There is no w..a ..y ..y…o…u…."_Then the speaker went dead as Freddy then fell asleep, regaining his powers, and his body vanished, back into the world he called his own.

**

* * *

All of the unexplainable things will all be explained in the next chapter!**


	6. Dreams

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy or the Jigsaw or any of its characters but I do own my original traps and characters.**

**I appreciate all of the reviews, the story still hasn't finished yet!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**'Dreams'**

John could feel himself falling asleep. He struggled against it, He then turned to Katherine.

"He's found the chemicals!" He said weakly. He picked up the receiver and then said

"There is no w..a..y…y…o….u…c…." He then gave into the inevitable to feel himself fall into a unnatural sleep.

Suddenly he felt wide awake. He looked around. He saw a boiler room. One no different to his own lair. He then saw Katherine asleep on the ground he went to wake her up as he heard Freddy's unbearable laughed fill the room, and a shadow of Freddy coming around the corner. John then turned around to see not Katherine but Freddy standing behind him.

"Hello Jigsaw!" Freddy said extending a hand of welcome, John didn't accept.

"Pity, we could have been good friends, Just one question though, how do I get rid of the bomb?" Freddy asked. John had almost forgotten the bomb. It has been built so that only John himself could remove it. John laughed weakly.

"There is no way to remove it unless I do it!" John said to Freddy coldly, "and I have no intention of doing so!" Freddy then pointed one of his claws at Johns neck.

"You will remove this bomb of I will, torture you so bad that you will beg to take the bomb out!" Freddy yelled angrily, "No one EVER denies me the right to anything. You WILL take it out eventually, or you will be destroyed with me!" John the laughed again.

"The bomb was made so it only destroyed one person Krueger so, there is no chance of me being destroyed!" John protested, Freddy then angered.

"Fine, you will have one hour of punishment, for I only have about one and a half hours left, then I will kill you! Got it!" Freddy announced. John looked at him intently.

"I do not fear death. I must have been killed a dozen times now, but I have survived. I may not survive your game, but If you kill me I will become more powerful that you could imagine. Freddy, do you want to know why Nancy simply vanished on you?" John asked smiling,

"Yes I was meaning to ask you about that as I tortured me!" Freddy replied. Putting another claw up to Johns neck.

"You were in my nightmare. Why do you think you could escape so easily. Why do you think that you could just find the chemicals and materials for you stupid claw, I have already died Freddy, but I haunt people giving them dreams such as your, but I actually let them live. Nancy vanished because she was part of the dream Krueger! Just like you were, I mean are!" John yelled his deep voice bouncing off of the walls, " Am still in control Krueger, you don't have enough people to be afraid of you to actually hurt anyone anyway!" with that John then grabbed Freddy's claw and broke it in two, "You still haven't completed your task!"

**

* * *

I hope this chapter has answered some of your questions!**


End file.
